HtYnE: Bronzeshipping
by Mysia Ri
Summary: An exert from Hikari to Yami no Enishi, posted separately because it's not exactly "T". It's more M. And the M stand for Man-sex. And it's bronzeshipping incase you didn't notice! I tried to make it stand-alone-ish, so I hope you like!


AN: Either you saw this and thought "Hey! Bronzeshipping Lemon FTW! :D" or you "[deposited] 25 cents" in Hikari to Yami no Enishi and came over here to read it.

It is the same price. (1)

This is but an excert from Hikari to Yami no Enishi (the sequeal to Hikari no Yami no Game. Go read both!) that, after much debate with myself, my roommate, and Melvin(2), I opted to post as a separate bit because:

a) I didn't want to have to bump up the rating of my story

b) Michael (my roommate and co-conspirator) pressed for this to be posted separately because, more or less "if you post it in the story with warnings, people will be tempted to read it anyway." plus the whole not-wanting-to-get-in-trouble thing.

Hope you enjoy it either way! I tried to make it stand-alone-ish.

* * *

In one fluid motion, Marik's hands suddenly grabbed both of Malik's wrists and he had pinned him on the ground, straddling his waist and pressing a crushing kiss to his lips. In his moment of shock, the yami took the advantage and slipped his tongue into his mouth, eagerly exploring the dazed hikari's mouth. He finally pulled back after managing to earn a soft moan from Malik, looking down at him for a moment, not bothering to stifle his thoughts about what he wanted to do to the trapped hikari.

Malik blushed at some of the thoughts, his heart racing as the minor detail of Marik being completely naked sunk in. 'I...I never did get to ask Ryou...Am I ready for something like this? What do I do?' he wondered nervously, staring into Marik's eyes. His fears and worries slowly quieted as if brushed aside and he became aware that his wasn't the only one in his head.

::Hikari's mind is an open book,:: Marik's voice teased in his mind.

:This...it's like when Ryou talked to me on Osiris...: Malik thought.

::This is our mind link, Hikari.:: The yami smiled, leaning forward to whisper in his ear as he spoke through their link. ::Do you want to try something with me, Hikari?::

Malik's eyes widened and he inadvertently struggled against Marik's grasp to no avail. It slowly came to him that he was being asked and reassured that if he said no that Marik would stop. The reassurance that he was in control of the situation comforted him and made his decision that much easier.

"Yes."

Marik began trailing kisses down Malik's jaw, still holding his wrists firmly against the grass. The trapped blond squirmed, tilting his head to give the yami better access to his neck, which was eagerly assaulted with lips, teeth, and tongue. Releasing one of Malik's hands, he moved it under Malik's lilac top, letting it wander while he pressed another deep kiss to his hikari's lips. He purred when fingers tangled in his hair, trying to hold him there as long as possible.

Finally he pulled back just long enough to free Malik of his shirt, tossing it away as though it offended him before attacking the now exposed flesh of his love's collarbone while his hands caressed the tanned torso beneath him. Malik panted softly, his own hands exploring Marik's back as much as possible. He let out a soft cry as the yami bit almost too hard on a nipple, the injury immediately soothed by his tongue before he covered the nub with his mouth and lavished attention on it, smiling to himself at the reaction he earned from Malik.

::I like it when Hikari makes those sounds,:: he whispered through their mind link. ::It means I'm doing something right.::

"M-marik," Malik whimpered, crying out in protest when Marik removed his mouth. The yami chuckled before swirling his tongue around the neglected nipple, wrapping his lips around it sucking on it eagerly. Malik arched his back, wanting more but Marik didn't stay, kissing his way down the hikari's abdomen. His fingers teasingly danced along the edge of Malik's pants. He brushed the other's hands away when they moved to try and assist in their removal.

"Ah ah, you can't rush this part, Hikari," Marik teased, gripping Malik's hips and nuzzling the growing bulge through the fabric.

"Wh-what are you..." Malik blushed. "Just...take them off, you goof."

The yami smirked, kissing Malik's arousal before compiling, gathering the last remaining shreds of clothing and tossing them in the general direction of not here. He let his eyes roam over Malik, adding fuel to his own arousal.

"Hmmmm, my pretty Hikari," he purred.

"Pretty!?" Malik blushed, but anything else he meant to say was forgotten as Marik's mouth engulfed his member, strong hands holding his hips firmly as the yami bobbed his head slowly. Marik smiled inwardly, closing his eyes and listening to the soft mewls and whispered pleading the escaped Malik's throat, the hikari's hands tangling in his hair. Almost curious, he moved one hand to Malik's entrace, teasing it and trying to press a finger inside. He frowned a bit and raised his head, inspecting the area.

"What?" Malik asked, propping himself on his elbows and trying to see what MArik found so interesting. "Is something wrong?"

Marik made a face and shook his head. "Just wondering, Hikari..." He seemed to chew on the inside of his cheek a moment before lowering his head and drawing his tongue over the tight opening, leaving a trail of saliva in it's wake.

Malik shivered, gasping at the sensation. "I..I can't believed you just licked my...my..." he almost whimpered, not quite sure if he should be embarrassed or aroused by the new sensation. Marik ignored him, however, sliding a finger into his mouth to wet it before attempting to press it into his hikari again, please to find he had more success. He slowly worked his finger in deeper, watching Malik's response to the intrusion.

"It...it feels weird," Malik admitted shyly, certain his face must look like a stop light by now and trying to relax.

Marik merely nodded a bit, pulling the finger out and bringing a second finger to his mouth sucking on it and trying to coat it with as much saliva as possible before returning the hand to Malik's entrance and pressing both fingers inside him, earning a pained whimper from the hikari. He leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to Malik's lips, murmuring soft words of encouragement while trying to distract him via their mind link with heated images. Though he hated seeing Malik in pain, he hoped this would pass once they were involved in the act itself.

As he removed his fingers again, hoping he had properly prepared Malik, he was caught off guard as he was shoved back, landing on his ass and blinking at the other questioningly. Malik quickly got on his knees and leaned down, bracing himself with one hand gripping Marik's thigh while the other grasped the base of the yami's shaft. He hesitated just a moment before taking as much of the length into his mouth as possible and slowly lifting his head until just the tip remained, sucking on it lightly before lowering his head once more. Marik let out a pleased groan, leaning back on one hand and watching Malik while the other hand tangled within the other's hair.

As he felt himself drawing near climax, he moved his hand to firmly but gently lift Malik's head, leaning in for a kiss and then another.

"A-all right," Malik breathed, pulling away. He clumsily turned so that his backside was to Marik, trying to determine how he needed to be positioned. He yelped when Marik decided to assist, flipping Malik onto his back and crawling on top of him.

"I want to do it this way, Hikari," he breathed. "I want to see your face." He pressed a kiss against Malik's lips, letting it linger for a moment. "Beautiful Hikari."

"Beautiful..." Malik echoed, almost mesmerized. He nodded, watching with growing anticipation as Marik leaned back, kneeling between his thighs. The yami urged him to lift his legs, hooking them around his waist so he had better access. Slowly he pressed the tip of his arousal into Malik's entrance, gripping his hips to help guide him. The hikari let out a small cry of pain before he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to endure the pain. He found it hard to simply relax as Marik kept insisting both verbally and mentally, arching his back and clawing on the ground until the yami leaned close enough for him to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Once he was embedded to the hilt, he hugged Malik tightly, licking away the few tears that had escaped him.

"You and...that tongue..." Malik whimpered, burying his face into the crook of Marik's neck. He was thankful that the yami was waiting for him to adjust instead of simply ravishing him as his thoughts indicated he wanted to do. After a moment, Malik pulled back and looked up at Marik, nodding to indicate he was ready.

It started with small movements, each needing to adjust to their current positions and trying to find a comfortable movement. The small movements became slow thrusts which eventually evolved into deeper thrusts. Once Marik found that pleasurable spot deep inside Malik, his awkward movements became focused on hitting that spot again in rapid succession. They soon found a rhythm and Marik's hand slid between them, pumping Malik's neglected member in time to their movements, wanting to draw his hikari over the edge with him as he felt he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Malik trembled, his nails digging into Marik's back. His head tipped back as he finally came, crying out the only thing that was important to him at that moment:

"Marik!"

* * *

AN: Want to see what happens next? Well, you should go read Hikari to Yami no Enishi if you haven't already!

Hope this turned out alright. It's been a while since I last wrote a lemon like this. (I don't count the one in Hooray For Oneshots :p). I've learned some things and I hope this portrayed to virgins having their first time in an appropriate way...*blushes* Kinda sad that I'm still a virgin myself. And female at that....do I know too much D: *hides behind the review button from the homosexual mafia*

(1) Ron White reference :D

(2) Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series version of Yami Marik :D


End file.
